gone away
by PsychoSane'sGirl
Summary: im not good with summarys so just R
1. it all starts

I don't own harry potter or sailor moon to bad (  
  
Usagi's pov  
  
~*~ Just another day to see what will happen and what I can do with the scouts. ~*~  
  
My pov  
  
Usagi was about to see how the scouts would react when she came in early. All of a sudden she heard something weird like moaning. Usagi run the rest of the way to see what was the noise coming from. At that point she had wished she had been late. The thing that was making the noise was her cousin mina with Mamoru on top of her. Needless to say Usagi lost it big time. "Exsuece me but in the heck do you think your doing." "Oh Usagi we thought you where gonna be late." "Well duh' well it was nice to know you bye." "Usako wait." "What do you want?" "Let me explain to you what you just saw." "You think that I'm to stupid to figure it out well I have news for you I'm smarter then Amy." "Ha ha ha very funny Usako." "I'm not kidding if you ask Miss H for my real grades then you'll see that I was not kidding well ill see you later bye Mamo-baka." "Usako wait." Needless to say Usagi didn't stop nor look back. It was lucky that she didn't or she would have missed running into all of the outers. "Hey Keneko." "Hey what's up?" "Nothing just about to go and get some tea want to come." "Sure I have to talk to you guys anyway." "Ok lets go." "So what did you need to talk to us about hime?" "Mamo-baka cheated on me." "WHAT HE IS DEAD." "Haru-papa calm down." "Thanks Ru-chan." "You're welcome Usagi-hime." "As much I would love to see you beat Mamo-fag up I have to go." "Puu chan you do me a favor." "Sure hime anything." "Could you send me to a different time to find true love?" "Sure but you have to take one of us with you." "But." "No buts hime." "Ok ok you win." "Good now who will it be." "Umm Haru-chan I guess you're the one I'm gonna take." "Ok I think I'm the girl for the job but can I beat the crap out for mamo-fag." "Sure if I can watch." "Ok now let's go and beat the crap out mamo-fag." "YAY lets all go." "But hime you're not spouse to be agents your prince." "Pluto that was before I found him with her." "That's true but still." "Just give it up Puu you won't win." "Hai hime." "Now let's go." "Hey mamo-fag what did you do to our hime?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to us she already told us what you did so you either tell us why or we beat the crap out of you but either way where gonna beat the crap out of you." "I'm not gonna tell you why I did what I did cuz' I don't have to so ha." "Bad move mamo-fag." "Oh what is she gonna do to me?" "You should know a lot about her by now." "No one ever cheats on my princess." By the time she was done let's just say mamo-fag won't have a place on his body that won't have a bruise. "Well guys I should go and pack." "It's already done hime." "Did you do it Pluto?" "Yes I did hime." "Thank you Puu." "You're welcome if you like you can stay here for the night." "If you guys don't mind I would like that." "No we don't mind at all keneko." "Ok so that's done and over with." "Well I'm gonna get some sleep before the trip." Ok g'night Usagi-hime." "G'night Ru-chan."  
  
Ok that's it for now please R&R plzzzzz or no more story 


	2. draco melfoy

I don't own sailor moon or harry potter if I owned harry potter Draco would so be mine ^_^  
  
"Morning." "Morning Keneko how did you sleep?" "Fine I'm looking forward to going to the new dimension." "Me to so you don't have to put up with that mamo-fag." "Me to lets go." "Just a minute." "Huh? Oh Luna what do you want." "To stop you from going." "Well its not gonna work I'm going one way or the other." "Fine but I want to come to." "Ok Haru-chan lets go." "Good luck hime." "Thank you for helping me Puu." "You're very welcome hime come and visit me some time hime." "Ok I can do that Puu." Bye hime haru-chan." "Bye Pluto." They said in unison. "IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "huh, thank you haru-chan." "You're welcome keneko." "Where are we?" "You're in diagon ally." Usagi turned around and come to face a handsome boy bout 17or18 with light blond almost white hair and light blue eyes. "Thank you where new here." "My name is Melfoy. Draco Melfoy." "I'm Usagi and this is Hakara." "Nice to meet you if you like I can show around." " We would like that if you don't mind." "Not at all not for a cute girl like you" Usagi blushes. "Back off bucko." "Haru-chan be nice he's kind a enough to show us a round." But keneko." "No buts Haru-chan" "Hai Keneko." "Now lets go." "MALFOY" "oh man" "what's wrong?" "This girl that's coming thinks that where going out." " I have an idea that will help you out." "What's that" "I could act to be you're girlfriend to get her off you're back." "KENEKO!" "Yes Haru-chan." "Have you lost you're mind?" "No now lets get this plan going." Darco slipped his arm around her waist. Just then pansy parison came up to Draco and hugged him. " Exsuece me what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend." "Huh you can't be his girlfriend." Why not?" "Because he doesn't go for you're kind." "How do you know what my kind is huh answer me that?" "Huh?" "Well that's what I thought I've been through more then you'll ever will." O yea." "Yea I'll show you." "Keneko you can't." "Yes I can." Usagi changed into her princess from and showed pansy what she had to go through in all her lives. When she was done Usagi fainted. "Is she ok?" asked Draco "yeah she just used to much magic." O okay." "Aren't you gonna check on you're friend." "Nope." "Ok lets go." So they just left pansy there. "Huh?" "Hey keneko." "Hey Usagi." " Hey you two." "How do you fell." ":I fell fine thanks for asking." "You're welcome" "let's go you guys." " Hime" "PUU!" Usagi run up Pluto and gave her a hug. "Hi hime I have something for you and Haru-chan." " What is it." Pluto handed Usagi two letters one for her and one Hakara. "Thanks Puu." "You're welcome hime" "bye Puu" "bye hime" "here Haru-chan." "Thanks." "Draco what is hogwarts?" "Hogwarts is the school I go to." "Cool." "Yeah cool" said a very unhappy Hakara. Usagi giggled "what's wrong Haru-chan?" "Nothing" "ok anyway so Draco what is it like?" (AN: if you've read the books you no what its like( now back to the story) "Hey Usagi if you want I can go and help you get you're stuff." We would like that wouldn't we Haru-chan." "Yeah." Said hakara flatly Usagi giggled "oh come on Haru-chan its not that bad." "Ok lets go so Usagi what do you need? I need three sets of work robes black, one plain pointed hat black for every day one pair of protective gloves dragon hide or similar one winter cloak black with silver fastenings then theirs books. The standard books of spells (grade3) a history of magic, a beginners guide to transfiguration, 1000 magical herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fantastic beasts and where to find them, the dark forces: a guide to self-protection. Then I need a wand, a cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and it can get an owl, cat, or toad. Well I have the cat where is Luna? I'm right here. "Oh hi Luna" "hi Usagi would you tell me why you left." "Yes I will Luna the reason I left was because of mamo-fag." "Usagi!!!" "Can it Luna you don't know what he did to me" "then tell me" " I found him and mina well you know" "no I don't " getting it on" "WHAT you have to be kidding me!" "I wish I was"  
  
Well that's it for now r&r plz 


	3. no name

I don't own harry potter or sailor moon.  
  
They went to get their stuff. When Usagi ran it to someone. "Oh I'm sorry." " Its ok I'm Harry Potter." "I'm Usagi Star and this is." "I KNOW HIM" " oh okay sorry" Usagi looked like she was gonna cry any minute now. Draco and hakara went up to Harry while Draco was holding a now crying Usagi "WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM MAKEING HER CRY LIKE THAT SAY YOU'RE SORRY NOW!!!" "I'm sorry Miss Star." It's ok Mr. Potter now if you'll excuse me." I'll see you at hogwarts right?" "Maybe" "are you ok koneko?" "Hai" "what dose that mean?" asked Draco "it means yes in Japanese" " oh I see." " Let's go and get our stuff." First they went to the robe shop hakara found a deep blue Chinese dress with yellow trees on it and Usagi found the same thing but it was white and had pale pink roses on it. Then they went to the wand shop. "Hello?" "Yes can I help you?" "Yes we both need wands." "Ah yes lets see now here try this one 11 inch lilac wood sun ray moon beam." Usagi waved it and the guy did everything but ripped it out of her hand. "Nope here try this 12 inch white rose wood, tears of hope, unicorn horn, moon dust." Usagi waved it and sparks that where pale pink came out of the wand. "Ok one down one to go." said Draco " ok here try this 10 inch oak wood speed of the wind, blue lily. Hakara wave and deep blue sparks came out of the wand. "There all done with wands now let's get the books." said Draco. The rest of the day was uneventful. (This is all taking place in May so anyway back to the story.) " Draco?" "Yes Usagi?" "I'll see you at hogwarts where gonna go look for a room." "You mean you guys don't have any were to stay." " No not yet well find a place to stay." " Why don't you guys come with me to my house for the rest of the time before school I'm sure my folks won't mind." " We don't want to get in the way of anyone so we'll just look for a room here." " You guys wont be any trouble at all so lets go." "Are you sure they won't mind Draco?" " Yup now let's go." " Ok if you're sure." They got there and Usagi almost fainted at how big it was. "Wow how can you find you're around here?" asked Usagi " you'll get used to after a while." " Draco?" " Yes Usagi?" " Would you show us around?" " Sure Usagi." The next day "koneko it time to get up" Usagi got up and took a shower and got dressed she wore a black skort and a red baby doll tee that said angel on the front. She had cut her hair now it was down to just past her shoulders and had a lot of curls in it. Morning haru -chan" "good morning koneko" "what's for breakfast?" " I don't know ask Draco." Good morning Draco how did you sleep last night?" "hi Usagi I slept fine wow you look nice." "Thank you"  
Sry if it shorter then my others but it took me a long time to get it out sry I only get to work on it 2 times a week. JA NE plz r&r 


	4. off to school

"Well I guess we'll go and find a place to stay." " You can stay here if you like" I would like that thank you" "no problem" " can we go shopping?" "sure go ask haruka if she wants to go." Usagi went to ask if haruka wanted to go she said no so they went shopping. Usagi found a book for haruka and she found some things for herself. Draco found a quitch suppliy kit. What Usagi found was some earrings shaped like roses and they where pale pink (as you can see pale pink my favorite color.) "Draco?" " Yea?" " Thanks for taking me shopping." " No prob" Usagi kissed Draco on the cheek really fast. Draco look at usagi for a minute "Usagi?" "Yes?" " Would you go out with me?" "Of course I will I was hoping you would ask me." "I guess I read your mind then huh?" " Guess so?" Usagi gave him a sweet smile "Usagi can you do me a favor" " sure what is it?" " Please don't tell haruka she would kill me if she knew if we were going out." I know don't worry I wont tell." " Draco?" "Yea" "what made you ask me out?" " Huh? Oh from the first time I saw you I knew that I loved you." Usagi blushed a deep red. "Thank you Draco" " for what?" " For telling the truth." " How can you tell that I told you the truth?" " Because I can see it in your heart that you told me the truth." " well im glade to know that you trust me" " I do very much so." " that's good lets go home." "kay" ~*~back at home~*~  
  
"Haruka where home." " Hey welcome home you two." (I know that before I stated that hakura did not like draco but its my story dranit so I can do what I want :p) "Hey hakura I got you a book" "Thanks keneko this looks like a good book." You're welcome now if you'll excuse I'm gonna go to bed good night hakura, and draco" good night" they said in unison  
  
~*~the next morning~*~  
  
"keneko time to get up." When hakura looked in she saw that no one was in the room 'maybe shes down stairs with draco' hakura thought "hey hakura" "hey have you seen usagi?" " yea she want for a walk but something seamed off about her today" "how so?" "she did not eat any thing today and you know that's not like her" " I'll ask her when she gets back" "kay"  
  
~*~half hour later~*~  
  
"I'm home" " hey keneko whats wrong?" " I had a dream this morning that all the scouts where in troble but I could mot get to them and in the end I just see mamo-baka and mina together over and over again." Usagi started to cry. " don't worry keneko they or any one else can get to you will im here." "thanks." " I hear that you haven't eatin all day." " nope and I'm hungry." " I bet lets go see draco and see if he has any thing ready to eat" " kay" " hey usagi how are you" " im okay just a little hungry" " I should think so." " lets get something to eat real quick and then lets go to the train staion."  
  
~*~at the staion~*~  
  
" draco" " yes usagi?" " where is platfrom 9 ¾ at?" " its right here" " but it's a solid wall" " no it's not." Just then draco went thru the 'wall' " where did he go?" " come on its ok its only a barier." " ok"  
  
that's it for right now plz r&r 


	5. hogwarts

I don't own rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon U_U T_T  
  
Tks for all the reviews I feel so loved. Sorry if it's a bit fluffy  
  
So, they went through the barrier and made it to the other side safe and sound. "Wow, we're ok," said Usagi. " Yeah, did you think that I would do any thing to you?" said Draco. " No, it's just that it looks like a real wall!" exclaimed Usagi. "Yeah, magic works well for these things." "Wow, what a big train."Said Usagi " that's the Hogworts Express," said Draco. Usagi looked at the big steam engine. " Shall we get on the train?" asked Draco " yes we don't want to get left behind now do we." No that would not be good" " ok lets get on the train." They got on the train and waited for it to start to move.once the train started to move the lady with the card came by and asked if they wanted anything. Usagi got some beanie bots (SP). Chocolate frogs and some candy that tasted like butterbeer. " Draco are we almost there?" " Yes almost about a half hour more." " Yea can we go for a walk?" sure haruka you want to come with us?" no I think that I will stay here." " Ok suit your self." " Let's go' so they walked around the train they went to the end of the train when they got there they harry potter. "Hi miss star" "hello potter" said Draco. "What do you want melfoy?" asked harry " oh nothing just don't talk to my girlfriend" said draco.you have a girlfriend who pansy Parkinson" " no, acutely I'm his girlfriend." Said Usagi. "You! You don't deceive to be with here" said harry "ideseve to be with her more then you do." Said draconow if you'll excuse me" turning to Usagi "we should go." " Okay" "haruka where back" "hey what's this I hear about you and Draco going out." "Oh about that" said Usagi shifting from one foot to another. Draco saw this and answered for her ' I asked her when we were at the mall" " why didn't you tell me" we thought that you would get mad and try to hurt him." " I would have but not now." "why?" " because if you like him then I do to." " well that's good to know" said draco usagi giggled "what?" asked draco "thanks" "huh?" 'with the potter thing" " oh no prob." All of a sudden the beel in the train went off "all off hogwarts." " yea, where off the train" " yea but we have to get on a boat now." " aw man" " hey look at it this way we can be in the same boat." " yea but im tired of siting" said usagi "I know but its almost over" " draco what house are you in?" "im in slytherin" " I hope im in there" " I hope that im in the same house you are in so I can keep an eye on you" " I don't need to be wached" yes you do" " no I don't but ill just drop it." Good I don't want to argu." "well that's a frist." Said draco Usagi started to lagh and even haruka lagh. "were here" " huh it's a castle cool " yea I supose." " can we go get sorted" " we have to wait for magonle" " one of the proffeors" "yea" well I hope she hurrys up." As if on cue magonagle came from the stairs " mr. Malfoy go to your table" " yes mam" he turns to usagi " see you soon love" " bye" "lets go" they went into the great hall " wow this place is huge" said usagi. " this way" " sit down" usagi sat down and magongle put the hat on her "hum very hard strong kind sly you have been hurt you want friends" said the hat "you shall be in SLYTHERIN!" uagi had a big smile on her face. "I cant belive that someone would be happy to go to slytherin" said ron. " well would you look at that." Said hermione. They looked over to the slytherin table. Draco and usagi holding hands and crab and gogle puling thir chiars out for them. " so they can be trained" said harry. Draco and usagi sat down and waited for dinner to start. Next haruka was sorted into ravenclaw and lets just say that she was not happy. " I wish he would hurry up" said usagi " he's almost done" "good." 


End file.
